


Stay

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Relationship, Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: This is what they did. Proton had a nightmare; Archer comforted him.





	Stay

                _“Stop it, please…!” The cries of the boy filled the room, only to be ignored by the man standing over him. The man yanked the boy off the floor and pulled him close, whispering harshly in his ear._

_“Are you telling me what to do?” His breath reeked of alcohol, making the boy gag. “Huh? What was that? Did you want more??” He tightened his grip, nearly crushing the delicate bones in the wrist. The boy screamed, tears running down his face._

_“I wasn’t, d-daddy please..!” The man pulled back his other hand, ready to bring it down on the boys head._

***

                Proton bolted awake, gasping loudly. He was on the verge of tears, much to his own disgust. It was only a _dream_ for Arceus’ sake. It’s not like…… A hand touched his shoulder, causing him to inhale sharply and pull away.

                “Proton.” The voice wasn’t angry. It wasn’t slurred. It was calm and cool; patient and caring. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment to calm his racing heartbeat. The voice came again.

                “Proton, are you alright?” The bed next to him sank down as someone sat, the hand carefully returning to his shoulder. Proton nodded.

                “It was just a dream. You really needn’t worry yourself, Archer.” Proton could almost hear the other man’s eyebrows raise.

                “You were upset enough to wake me. What happened?” Archer slid his hand across Proton’s back until his arm was around the younger man’s shoulders. Proton found himself leaning into the touch, relaxing slightly.

                “It… It was my father again. He was… He almost…” A sob caught in his throat, prompting Archer to pull him closer, nuzzling him gently.

                “He’s not here. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Proton nodded, blinking back tears.

 

                This is what they did. Proton had a nightmare; Archer comforted him. Once Proton was calm, Archer went back to his own bed. But this time Proton grabbed Archer’s sleeve as he went to leave.   
                “Archer… Will you stay…?” He almost winced, painfully aware of how much like a child he must sound. But when he glanced up, Archer’s face had softened, something that rarely happened.

                “Of course, Proton. I will stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about four years ago, and I'm putting it up now because I forgot to then, and to make up for not posting anything in a while. I'll get on updating things, school has been stressful recently ;v; Thanks for understanding guys!


End file.
